


Night of a lock out

by Nana_Pooh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin has a lot of thoughts, Lock out, M/M, mild make-out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Pooh/pseuds/Nana_Pooh
Summary: Things happens for a reason. Sometimes it’s your own doing, sometimes it’s just pure fate. For example, Jaemin got locked out of his dorm room is due to him not remembering to take the key card with him. Another example, Jeno's boss suddenly feeling generous and let him go home earlier, is pure luck.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Night of a lock out

It was an early April night, which suppose to have a warm temperature with gentle breeze blow through the corridor’s many windows. Yet that was a day when weather decided to go rough, with chilly wind slap on the building and one’s body. For the cherry on top, the locked out boy was wearing only a short and T-shirt, having planned to just go out to out his clothes into the washing machine in the common laundry room. So there is Jaemin, dumbly standing before his room’s door, realizing that his room card is inside, he has no roommate (actually, yes he does, but Renjun is back in China until next week) and the dorm’s management is closed already. He can already feel the cold biting through his exposed skin and the wind messing his hair into something that resembles a bird nest. He absentmindedly play with his mobile phone, biting his chapped lips while silently listing out all of the possible people he can ask for help at the moment.

The list was short. Jaemin is nowhere near an antisocial body, he has lots of acquaintances and friends. With the situation at hand, he is supposed to ask for a place to stay for the night, but he doesn’t want to bother someone he is not close to. That narrow down his potential savior list to one digit number. Renjun is out of option; Chenle is on a trip with Jisung to Jeju; Jaehyun is back to his hometown; Doyoung is probably spending the night at the school’s library (again); and that left Mark and Donghyuk (this is one option because they live together). Those two are definitely at home, based on his last conversation with Hyuk just ten minutes ago. Jaemin was about to press the call button when he remembers that his friend’s house is in another district. Which means he would have to walk down the dormitory, go to the bus station, wait for the bus then travel for around twenty or so minutes to get to his stay of the night. 

He slowly move his numbed limbs to sit in front of the door, mind still considering ways to escape this ridiculous situation. He check the time on his phone. ‘Ten’ Jaemin mumbles. That leaves him around thirty minutes more to ponder his limited option before the last bus take off. Jaemin thinks that after this incident he should consider moving out, even if he have to get up earlier and surely cannot stay to cram at the library till midnight anymore. On second thought, maybe he will reconsider the possibilities tomorrow. First thing first, he has to think of any way, other than having to travel through the coldness in his summer cold, to get through the night.

The automatic light in front of the door turn off with the lack of motion. Jaemin raise his hand up to wave for it to turn back on. Somehow, it does not turn back on, but the light in front of his neighbor door lights up. Right, neighbor. Jaemin almost forgot he lives in a dorm and he has neighbor. Even though they are not close, but he was sure that his nice neighbor would let him stay the night, given the fact that, well, they are neighbor. He talks to the latter a few times before. His neighbor is a quiet kid of the same age as him, has a tall and seemingly lean figure, black hair and a smile that makes his eyes turn crescent. Jaemin suddenly remember his Samoyed at home. Somehow the blurred smiling face of his neighbor in his mind slowly morphed into his happy-go-lucky puppy. The memories of the cute thing made Jaemin snort. It’s been a while, maybe he should go back home next weekend, he misses his 4-feet pal. 

Back to his neighbor, he does not know if the said neighbor is at home or not, so he stands up and try to knock on the door next to his. Once, twice, thrice, nothing seems to happen. His neighbor does not seem to be at home. Just his luck of the night. He probably should go to some shrines to wash off this ‘luck’ of his soon, Jaemin mentally add into his invisible list of things to do after this ridiculous night.

The phone in Jaemin’s hand light up with a notification, pulls him out of his strayed thought. 

_‘Got an early close today. What are you doing?’_ , the message was sent from someone named Dottori. Dottori is a boy Jaemin met on a dating app. This whole dating app thing originated from Renjun, who help install the app and use his collection of sneak photos of Jaemin to create his profile. Jaemin first thought it was interesting, using most of his free time to swipe right and left, and the rest of it to chat with the new people he met on the app. Then it gets more boring days by days, the continuous messages from strangers finally tick Jaemin’s patience off. The day he deleted the app, he decided to be nice and send a message to all the people he has been chatting with to announce that he was leaving. Dottori was the only one message back and ask if they can be friend. And Jaemin never declines a friend request.

_‘I got locked out of my room now. It’s freezing here (╯_╰)’_ , Jaemin types the reply and press the send button. He suddenly has the urge to whine about his situation to someone now. Maybe it’s because he’s being so indecisive of his solutions, he needs someone else to give him an advice on what to do. 

_‘What do you mean? It’s really cold outside, wear something warm.’_ , Dottori message back, seemingly not being able to grasp the situation Jaemin is at.

_‘I forgot my room key inside the room. And my roommate is out of town. And I’m freezing outside of my door now.’_ Jaemin patiently explains. His mind keeps telling him to stop messaging someone he has never met before and call Hyuk or Mark, who might be able to help him through the night, but he ignores it all. 

_‘Oh my, that’s bad. It’s a bad weather to stay outside. Did you find any ways to get into your room? Maybe ask the management?’_ Dottori seems genuinely worry, sending bunches of messages to him continuously.

_‘Nope, the dormitory management office is closed already. I’ve never thought their time of closing is early until now you know (＃`Д´)’._

_‘That sound like my dormitory’s management. Do you want to stay at my place for the night?’_

If Jaemin says he did not expect the offer, he would be lying. Dottori is a nice boy, they talk a lot before, and he honestly enjoy the company of him. He has been pondering for a while on meeting Dottori in real life, but somehow their schedule always clashes with each other. So, when Dottori’s messages came up, Jaemin has tried to put his situation out to see if fate allow them to meet tonight. He bites back a smile that slowly bloom on his face when he saw the reply from the other boy. 

_‘I don’t know. Should I? (//▽//)’_

_‘Yes please. I don’t want you to get sick.’_ Jaemin’s cheeks turns pink at the message. He knows Dottori is actually worry that he would get sick, but that doesn’t stop Jaemin from feeling like he was being flirted. 

_‘Don’t go around and say things like that so carelessly, Dottori. What if people get the wrong idea?’_

**‘What if I really fall for you?’** , Jaemin silently thought. 

It’s been a while since Jaemin has been able to open up for a new relationship. He was being over-cautious in picking partners, but he can’t help that part of him since his last relationship was not a good one. He felt that Dottori is a nice boy, but he also felt his ex was a nice boy before bad things happened. He knows he is being contradicting now, with wanting to meet with Dottori (which probably will further their relationship) and still being confused about whether he should trust Dottori or not. The wind must have blown his last logical brain cell away.

_‘I’m just talking like this to you though.’_

Jaemin smile widely reading the message. A cold wind hits, making him shiver.

_‘I’m flattered. Are you home yet? The wind is ruthless tonight.’_

_‘I was serious with my offer. Come to my place, will you?’_ , Dottori move the topic back to Jaemin’s situation.

_‘Thanks for the invitation, but I seriously don’t think I can go out in my current outfit. Probably freeze to death before we can see each other’s face you know.’_ , Jaemin jokingly said, deciding he would wait for his neighbor to comeback home, which normally would be around one or two in the morning. He can go and wait for in the convenience store in the first floor.

_‘Tell me your address. I’m going over to pick you up.’_ Jaemin blushes at how the other boy doesn’t even ask for his opinion anymore. He must be worry.

_‘That would be too much work for you. I will just go wait for my neighbor to be home. I think he will be back in a few more hours.’_

The dots indicating the other party is typing keeps on appearing and disappearing, like the other boy is still thinking of how to reply to Jaemin. While looking forward to the answer of Dottori, Jaemin saw the light from the staircase turns on, meaning someone is going on the stair. A shadow moving up from the stair, walking into the corridor Jaemin’s at. The figure walks closer to Jaemin’s place, lights turn up with each of his steps, making Jaemin’s mind scream in glee as it slowly realizes the person. 

The person, Jaemin’s long-awaited neighbor, doesn’t seems to notice the presence of Jaemin yet. He keeps his eyes on his mobile phone, typing something fast. 

“Erm, Jeno?” Jaemin decided to call out for his neighbor first.

“Oh, hi….” His neighbor squints his eyes at Jaemin, trying to recognize who he is.

“It’s Jaemin. I live in the room next to you.”. Jaemin shows his most friendly smile to the latter.

‘A, Jaemin. Sorry my eyesight got worse at night.” Jeno scratch his head. “What are you doing out here?”

“Good question.” Jaemin chuckles nervously. “You see, I was going out to bring my clothes to the laundry room and I forgot my room card key. So, I’m kind of being locked out here. And I want to ask if you don’t mind can I stay the night at your place?” 

“Oh.”, Jeno blinks slowly, then he realizes Jaemin was shivering again from the cold wind. “It’s ok, just come in first, it’s freaking cold out here.’

Jeno unlocks his door and usher Jaemin in first. Jaemin sighs when the warmth engulfing him once he steps into the room. Jeno hangs his coat onto the hanger, then turn on the heater. He lightly pushs Jaemin to sit on the chair at his study table, frowns at the coldness emitting from the boy’s body.

“Just how long have you been outside? Your whole body is freezing.” Jeno takes a blanket from his bed and draft it over Jaemin’s shoulder. He turns around to the mini kitchen in the room, pouring some water from his thermos and hands to Jaemin. “Drink this, it will warm you up.”

“Thanks. I think I’ve been out for half an hour. Was about to come down to the convenience store downstairs to wait for you.” Jaemin smiles at the caring action of his neighbor, his body gradually warm up with the hot drink. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with today, but I also have another friend who got locked out of his room and maybe he might stay the night here. Three people might be a bit tight but is it ok with you?” Jeno sits on his bed, types into his phone while speaking to Jaemin.

Jaemin’s phone on the study table light up with a small ting right after Jeno pressing the send button. Jaemin immediately grab his phone.

_‘Hey, sorry for the late reply. Did your neighbor come home yet? If not then send me your address, I’m going to pick you up now.’_

_‘Oh, my neighbor has just gotten home. Dottori, are you home yet?’_ , Jaemin press send and see Jeno’s phone light up, which was picked up by the later hurriedly. He suddenly has an idea. 

“I’m ok with anything though, I just need a warm place for the night. But if you and your friend feel uncomfortable, I can leave?”, Jaemin deliberately asks, cheking Jeno’s reaction.

“N-No, we are not in that kind of relationship yet.” Jeno flustered.

“Yet?”, Jaemin mused, silently enjoying the sight of Jeno’s reddened ears.

“We… We are still getting to know each other.”, Jeno swallows, stutters out the explaination while typing away on his phone. 

_‘I’ve just got home. Funny enough, my neighbor also got locked out of his room you know. You and him really choose the coldest day to be out.’_ , Jaemin saw the exact moment Jeno stop typing to press send that leads to his phone light up with Dottori’s message.

_‘Dottori, do you want to meet?’_ , Jaemin sends back, almost certain of the identity of the boy in front of him now. 

_‘Yes, I’d love to Nana. We could have meet tonight if you took my offer though.’_ , Jeno pouts at his phone. Jaemin has the urge to kiss him right at that moment.

_‘Dottori, look up’_  
“Dottori, look up”, Jaemin speaks as he sends the same sentence to Jeno.

Jeno looks up, eyes widen at Jaemin. 

“What did you just call me?”

“Do-tto-ri.” Jaemin’s smile deepened, drops each syllable while looking straight at Jeno.

“NANA??”

Jaemin laugh out loud at Jeno’s freaking out. He looks like his brain has short-circuited and just stares at Jaemin with awe. 

“Dottori, Jeno, you ok?” Jaemin moves to sit next to Jeno, lightly shake his arm.

“Nana, I mean, Jaemin…” Jeno finally found his voice, struggling with the name he should use.

“Nana is fine.” Jaemin giggles. “I know you are a shy baby, but I can’t believe you can’t even finish a sentence with me now.”

“I’m kicking you out now.” Jeno huffs, eyes gleaming with joy.

“Who was that keep on persuading me to go to his place just now?”. Jaemin jokingly slap Jeno’s arm, mentally noted the way his arm is much more toned than he has thought before.

“Why is your hand still cold?”, Jeno catch Jaemin’s hand. His warm touch brought shiver down Jaemin’s spine, which they both taken notice of. Jaemin’s ears flush red. “Do you want to have another warm drink?”

“Nah.” Jaemin smiles at his hand in Jeno’s. He turns his hand so that their fingers slot together nicely and give it a little squeeze. He rest his head onto Jeno’s shoulders, smile wider at the sound of Jeno’s nervous gulp. “I’m good.”

They sit beside each other for a while, with constant squeezes of hands. Jeno keeps on rubbing Jaemin’s hand carefully, trying to transfer his warmth to the latter. The warmth and silence made Jaemin sleepy.

“Let’s wash up then go to sleep?”, Jeno suggests, getting the signal as Jaemin yawns. “I can lend you my spare toothbrush”

“Okay.” Jaemin slowly pull his hand out of Jeno’s hand. The sudden lost of contact made both feel off, but they ignore it and proceed to prepare for the night.

Finishing with his brushing and washing for the night, Jaemin sits on Jeno’s bed, looking at Jeno’s setting up a blanket and pillow on the floor.

“What are you doing?”, Jaemin asks incredulously.

“You can take the bed for tonight, I can take the ground.”, Jeno rub his nape embarrassedly.

Jaemin looks at the shy boy in front of him. His heart is telling him that he is worth this.

“Jeno.” Jaemin calls out, feeling his throat dry.

“Hm?” Jeno look up from the ground.

“Do we know each other now?” Jaemin asks, looking at Jeno’s eyes.

“Well, I think so?” Jeno answers, not knowing where the conversation is going.

“Then I think I should remove the ‘yet’ off for you.” Jaemin smiles, then he leans in and put his lips on Jeno’s. 

Jeno’s hands immediately hold onto Jaemin’s waist, fearing that the boy would slip off the bed with his position. Jaemin’s lips is chapped but warm, perfectly fit with Jeno’s. They did not move for a few seconds, as if trying to imprint the feeling in their minds. Then Jaemin let out a small whine, and he felt Jeno’s hands tighten on his waist, with his lips moving slowly onto Jaemin’s. They started from innocent kiss to a full make out in no time, with Jaemin’s constant whimpers under the attack of Jeno mouth on his own lips, his cheeks, his jawline, his neck. Jeno’s kiss was silent, yet each of them is so passionate and full of overwhelming emotion. Jaemin slipped off the bed into Jeno’s embrace, felt his whole body heating up, his hand throwing over Jeno’s neck, sometimes slides down to feel Jeno’s thick neck and toned arms. His mind stopped working the moment their lips met, and now it just chanting Jeno’s name repeatedly. He drowned in Jeno’s warmth and kisses like there is no tomorrow, his own blissfulness scared him, yet he was too entranced to care about it at that moment. 

Jeno sucks a hickey right above Jaemin’s collarbone, seemingly satisfy with the bruise appear on Jaemin’s tan skin. He looks at the boy in his arms, lips pinked and swollen, slightly parted to huff out short breath, eyes glistening with unshed tears, face and neck still hot with a bliss-out expression. Jeno felt like he is holding a treasure at that moment. He presses one last kiss at Jaemin’s mouth, smile at the way Jaemin tries to pull him back for more.

“That’s enough for today, let’s get to sleep.’ Jeno cannot resist the urge to kiss Jaemin cute nose.

“You are still gonna sleep on the floor?” Jaemin calms himself down, still out of breath.

“Aren’t you scare of what I would do to you if we sleep on the same bed?”, Jeno teases. Jaemin started to miss the shy boy he met several minutes ago.

“Why don’t you think that it’s me who would jump you instead?” Jaemin huffs, moving back to the bed. 

“Yes, and that too.” Jeno chuckles, softly push Jaemin down the bed and wrap the blanket around him.

“Please?” Jaemin holds onto the latter’s retreating hand, pouting at him.

Jeno sighs, gives up and push Jaemin inside to lie down. Jaemin quietly cheer, snuggling close to the warmth of his neighbor while smiling widely. 

“Happy?” Jeno hugs Jaemin closer.

“Goodnight Dottori”

Jaemin let out a contented sigh. Jeno put a kiss onto the crow of his head.

“Good night Nana.”

**Author's Note:**

> The whole concept is based on my friend's story, I just put it into the grant Nomin world lol. 
> 
> Stay safe, stay hygiene and be healthy!
> 
> Love u all :x


End file.
